Crave To Touch
by ruiiko
Summary: Starfire loved physical affection. Kisses, hugs, holding hands-but more than anything, she loved playing with hair. Beast Boy and Robin always had nice hair, but Starfire always had a soft spot for Raven's hair in specific.


**okay remember that not too long ago i tried to make a story about starfire and her love of physical affection but it turned into a Raven eccentric story? Yeah well, I did the Starfire one this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ouch! Careful with the hair, Starfire." Robin squeked, looking up to his girlfriend who currently loomed over him, her hands thick in his hair.

She simply giggled and smiled a small guilty smile. "I apologize." She said timidly. For the last half hour, Starfire had been spending time in the living room, playing with Robin's hair. It was a lazy Saturday after-noon, and the Titans found it to their advantage to just be able to have a day to relax among themselves. Of course, that didn't mean any training sessions ceased, but once that was all over, it was nice to spend time as a family.

And they were.

Cyborg was busy making omlette's in the kitchen, while Starfire occupied the living room with Robin. She had given Beast Boy a make over of sorts not too long ago-he was still ranting and raving about it. Cyborg could only chuckle and pat him on the back and compliment him on how 'pretty' he looked with his little pony tail. Starfire had salvaged of what she could manage to do with his hair-being so short, she didn't have too many options.

Now, with Robin's hair-that was a different story. His hair was much longer, and was so soft! Starfire just couldn't resist playing with it. And she loved stylizing his hair-he looked cute with his hair down, or even slicked back, but currently, she was trying to pull his hair into two pig tails, like what she did with Beast Boy. Because it would be _cute. _

Robin chuckled. "That's okay. Though, I must admit I'm curious as to what you're doing exactly." Starfire just giggled, as she stopped styling his hair for a moment, to instead wrap her arms around his shoulders and lean her head against his. "Soon. You will be able to witness what I have done to your hair soon." She promised, and squeezed her eyes shut in joy when she felt his arms reaching up to wrap themselves around her. She leaned down a little further over his head, until their lips met in an upside down kiss.

And then Starfire with-drew with a giggle, her cheeks turning red.

See, the alien _loved _physical affection. She _craved _it. Emotions are what drove her powers, but often times, physical affection just added more power onto it. Kisses, hugs, holding hands-though, more than ever, she loved playing with hair. Beast Boy and Robin had always had nice hair, and she was always so glad that they were fine with her touching it so much, but when she wasn't playing with the boys hair, she was styling Raven's. And oh how she _loved _Raven's hair-short, but she had so many more options to do with it then she did compared to Robin and Beast Boy. You could say she had a bit of a soft spot for Raven and her gorgeous hair, but often times the empath tried to avoid having her hair toyed with.

That never stopped Starfire, though.

She let out a sigh. "I do wish our friend Raven would join us on this glorious after-noon." Starfire admitted, as she continued with Robin's hair. Both the pig tails were in, and the alien was adding colourfull pins and ribbons to it.

"Why, so you can play with her hair, too?" Beast Boy snickered, glancing over to his friend assembled on the couch. He laughed even harder upon seeing what the alien had done to Robin's hair, but tried his best to restrain himself.

Starfire just tilted her hed in confusion. "How did you know?" She wondered, and the greenette paused, looking shocked that he was right for once.

Cyborg found it necessary to laugh at his dumbstruck. "Well, wherever she is, she better get her butt down here soon or there won't be any omlette's left." He announced, as he finished off with cooking, and turned the oven off. "Brunch is served." He announced, and the team rushed over to the kitchen table to dig in. Cyborg _always _made the best food.

As if on cue, the living room doors slid open, and Raven entered. Starfire looked up, upon taking some food onto her plate and gasped. "Raven!" She squeled, and abodoned her food to float over to the empath, pulling her into a tight hug. The sourcerous laughed slightly, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, Star..." Her speech slowed down, as her eyes fell upon the boys assembled at the table. She choked up a little trying to hide her laughter, as she put a hand up to her lips. "So... I, uh, see you got busy this morning? Unless I'm wrong, and Robin and Gar suddenly have a thing for pony tails and pig tails." She commented.

Robin immediatly turned bright red, while Cyborg and Beast Boy just broke out into laughter. "Dude!" Cyborg laughed, as he pulled up a small mirror. "You should see the look on your face!" Robin just grabbed the mirror and silently fumed at his reflection.

Raven just continued to laugh, as she escaped her friends grip to join the rest of the team. Starfire floated after her. "You do not like it?" Starfire commented, frowing slightly. She clasped her hands together in hope, as Robin glanced over to her, and for a moment, his fury dissapeared into embaressment. "I-" He studdered.

Raven chuckled. "I think it suits him." She commented, starting up her usual tea routine.

Robin could only turn even redder. "It, uh... it looks great, Star..." He mumbled under his breathe, as Cyborg and Beast Boy clowned him from the other side of the table. He just grumbled under his breathe, as he crossed his arms, sinking lower into his chair.

"I am most glad!" Starfire grinned, and she began to float closer to her friends, more so over to Raven to join her. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the empath, and Raven looked up to her in curiousity.

"Uh... I'm not so sure I like that look." She mumbled, before quickly avoiding her gaze. She could tell Starfire was up to something.

"Well," She giggled, clasping her hands together again. "Because you enjoy how I did our friends hair, I was thinking that I could do the same for you?" She requested, as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, leaning her head against her own arms to look at Raven.

The empath just paused. "Oh..." She sounded hesitant at first, and then turned to look at her friend. "Uh, no. Absolutely _not_." She denied then, with a stern voice. The empath recoiled slightly as she heard a loud _BOOO _coming from the table, and turned again to see Beast Boy giving her a thumbs down and disapproving look.

"What?" She scowled, excusing herself from Starfire's grip again to pour her tea.

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "It's only fair that you get your hair done, too. Shouldn't you enjoy it, anyways? You're a girl... this is girly stuff. Rob and I didn't have much of a choice." He paused for a moment, as he felt Starfire's gaze upon him. "B-but, we still love it!" He laughed, and kicked his team leader under the table. "Right, Robbie?"

Robin chuckled. "Uh, yeah!" He and Beast Boy both grinned brightly, and Starfire could only smile back. She then turned to Raven again. "See? Our friends love their make over... I guarentee you will, too!" She offered.

Raven could only glare at the boys, who were now laughing silently. Raven grumbled. "Well..."

"Great!" Without giving Raven a chance to respond, Starfire grabbed her by the wrist, and began to pull her out of the room. "You won't regret this, I _promise!" _Starfire giggled, while Raven still tried to resist her, with complaints of '_What about my tea?!"_

* * *

"So... I don't understand." Raven mumbled uner her breathe, as Starfire worked her magic behind the empath's back. The two were currently assembled on the bedroom floor of Starfire-her room was essentrically bright, the walls and floor pink and light purple. Raven had never felt so nautious before. But as Starfire's fingers ran through her hair, she found herself relaxing... only slightly.

"Understand what, dear friend Raven?" The alien wondered, peaking behind the empath's head. So far, her hair had been done up into a small bun. Starfire was just about ready to start adding cute bobby pins and bows here and there.

"You've already done things to Robin and Gar's hair, so why do you still insist on styling mine?" She wondered. "My hair isn't too much longer than Robin's. Surely there can't be too much to do with it." Though the way Starfire had been concentrating so hard made Raven wonder.

Starfire just shook her head. "That is not true. You have gorgous hair-Have I mentioned yet that it is most silky? I love playing with your hair." She insisted with a giggle.

Raven just hummed, as she quirked her lips to the side."Alright..." Though, she still had curiousities. She was silent for a moment, before she spoke up again. "...What I mean is, why do you _want _to play with my hair, though? I mean, you were so excited to see me earlier. I just don't understand why."

Starfire tilted her head. "Is it bad that I wish to spend time with my dear friend while pleasing the aesthetic senses to you? This is what girls do on this world, yes?" She wondered. That's what she had guessed-there were so many times she had been in town and passed hair salons. She had always been fascinated by the way barbers styled hair, and the clients always looked so happy. Yes, the alien loved physical affection-touching was just one part of it. Touching hair just seemed like such a wonderful earthly custom shared between girls-she wanted to be apart of it, too!

"Yes, I guess, but-" Raven stopped herself off with a sigh. She didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't know why it was such a big deal, when in all reality, it wasn't much. That's just the way Starfire was. She loved being around people, and though she was not of this world, she already enjoyed taking apart in the customs here. Raven wasn't even from this dimension, but she understood it perfectly. She had never had anything like this, though-it could be over whelming.

Maybe that was just the difference between herself and Starfire. On Tamaran, Star was brought up on emotion. This kind of affection was wanted, and sought out. The way Raven was brought up in Azarath was so different. She had never had girlfriends to hang out with, and do make up and hair braiding. No. She spent time keeping her emotions in check, hiding away from her father. That was until she had moved to Jump City, and even now, she still had to be careful.

This was so different to her.

Starfire laughed, slightly. "You get worked up quite easily. I beileve the term here is 'chill out', as Cyborg might say. You must relax yourself, Raven. Lower your guard sometimes. You espicially do not need to be so tense around me-I am your friend. And I care." And with that, she pulled out a hand mirror, giving it to her friend.

Raven gasped, as she stared into the mirror. Starfire had done this? She touched her hair lightly, feeling the cute bows. Her cheeks turned slightly red. Starfire giggled, upon seeing her reaction in the mirror. "You enjoy, yes?"

Raven nodded slightly. "It's... not bad." She admitted quietly.

Starfire laughed again, as she wrapped her arms around Raven. "You are still troubled, I sense."

Raven hummed. But she couldn't deny that she wasn't. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, but shut it again on impulse. She tried to formulate the right words. "What... I've been questioning this past while is... why you care so much."

Starfire smiled. "That is all?" She grabbed at Raven's hands, clasping them together with her own. "Raven, I've told you so many times. I care about you. You are my friend. Why should I have a reason to justify this? I like spending time with you. And even if you are too stubborn to realise it, I know you enjoy being around me, too. It just takes you a whole to warm up, yes?" She guessed.

And she was right. Raven didn't hate her. Starfire _was_ her friend... She just had a troubled time expressing it, sometimes.

Luckily, Starfire did the expressing for the both of them just fine.

"Thank you." She paused, and reached up to touch her hair again.

"I must admit... I do kind of like what you've done here, Star."

Starfire's eyes glowed with joy. "I'm glad. So, you would allow me to do this again some other time, yes?"

Raven's cheeks brightened a little. "...Maybe."

She could try and deny that she wasn't into all of this girly stuff all she wanted, but they both knew, deep down inside, Raven rather enjoyed it when Starfire was affectionate towards her.


End file.
